The New Saved by the Bell
by da90schic
Summary: Same chacacters, same places, new plots. Everything you love about Saved by the Bell plus more!
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this has been re-posted. I don't own any of the characters except the ones I created. Enjoy and review please!

* * *

**What Am I Thinking?**

Somewhere on the beach a car filled with two teens was sitting quietly. Zack Morris and Kelly Kapowski were passionately kissing in Zack's car on a date. Suddenly Zack broke away and looked at his girlfriend. Kelly looked at him with confusion evident in her eyes.

"Hey Kelly, I love you, right?"

"Yes." Replied Kelly apprehensively.

"And you love me, right?" Asked Zack once more.

"Yes. Zack what are you talking about?"

"We've been going out for a long time. I mean, a really long time. And I was wondering when we're gonna...you know?"

"You mean have sex?" Finished Kelly.

"Well, yeah. What do you think if you came over one night when my parents are out and you spent the night?" Asked Zack trying his best not to sound eager. Kelly looked at the floor.

"I don't know Zack. I mean, this is a big thing for us. I always thought that it'd be kind of nice to wait until we got married to have sex."

"Wait until we get married?"

"Not exactly get married... it's just that I want it to mean something. We could've had meaningless sex at least a million times by now but we didn't. But when we do, all of those feelings about each other that we've been keeping to ourselves all of this time will finally be released and it will be better than it ever could be. Believe me Zack, when we finally do it, you'll be so glad we waited for the right moment."

"Kelly, right now I'm a virgin, okay? And I always said to myself that I'd loose my virginity to you because you're the only one that I can imagine that I could be able to have sex with and make it mean something."

"Zack, as sweet as that is, I can't. I just won't feel right about it."

"That's okay, I guess."

"I'm sorry." Said Kelly somewhat unsure of what to say to him. Zack looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable and I want you to know that I would never take advantage of you or anything like that." Said Zack sincerely. Kelly smiled happily.

"You're so sweet."

"Guess I might as well drive you home. You've got to be back in 10 minutes, right?"

"Uh huh, but it only takes five minutes to get to my house from here." Said Kelly as her face broke out into a grin.

"So what are we going to do for those last five minutes?" Asked Zack slyly.

"You tell me." Asked Kelly as she kissed Zack softly.

* * *

At Bayside the next day at school, Kelly, Lisa, and Jessie were all standing around Kelly and Jessie's lockers. On the other side of the hallway, Zack, Slater, and Screech were all standing and talking around Zack's locker.

"So how did your date go with Kelly last night preppie?" Asked Slater.

"It was actually pretty good." Replied Zack as he took a book from his locker.

"So did you two...you know?" Questioned Slater. Zack slammed his locker closed.

"Nope, not yet."

"C'mon Zack, when are you finally going to nail her? It's been almost 10 months!"

"You think I'm the one holding us back? You think she's just throwing her naked self on me every time we go on a date? Kelly wants it to be special and for it to mean something. Whatever the hell that means."

"Women are weird that way. Guys could do anything that walks anytime in their life and they're perfectly fine. They don't need the right moment or the right feeling or whatever the hell women are talking about nowadays." Said Screech.

"Women are too complex. They want too many things at the same time and that's why they have so many weird things that men don't understand. And the over analyze everything. They dig so deep into every little issue." Said Slater.

"Okay, only if you date Jessie Spano can school jock turn into a world-class philosopher." Said Zack noting what his best friend had just said.

On the other side of the hallway, the girls are gathered and talking.

"So what happened on your date last night, Kelly?" Asked Lisa casually.

"Oh, nothing really. Except Zack wanted to have sex." Replied Kelly.

"What? Is that boy crazy?" Cried Lisa in shock.

"What's so crazy about it? Slater and I have done it." Said Jessie.

"You and Slater already slept together?" Asked Kelly surprised at one of her best friends.

"Yeah. What's the big deal?"

"Well...you're Jessie." Stated Lisa.

"So, it doesn't mean I have to wait until my wedding

night to loose my virginity. We were all alone one night and we thought it was a good idea." Said Jessie.

"Did you use protection?" Asked Kelly.

"Yeah but it broke one time. He said that he'd be extra careful next time."

"God, I never thought about it breaking..." Said Kelly becoming lost in her new worries.

"Don't worry. It almost never happens. When the time comes just enjoy your self and have fun. From what Zack says he sounds like he's an expert in bed." Said Lisa with a laugh.

"Actually..."

"What, Kelly? Actually what?" Asked Jessie to Kelly.

"He told me last night that he was still a virgin." Said Kelly

"Ooh, I am so gonna diss on him for all of those times he made fun of me for being a virgin." Said Lisa bitterly.

"Okay, so back to Kelly, when are you two finally going to do it?" Questioned Jessie.

"I don't know. It has to be perfect like his birthday or something."

"To bad his birthday was three months ago." Said Lisa.

"I know. It would've been perfect." Said Kelly wishing she had thought of the idea then. Just then, the boys came over to the girls.

"Hey, hey, hey what's up?" Asked Slater as he put his arm around Jessie.

"Oh nothing much. Just talking about stuff." Said Jessie casually.

"Hi Kel." Said Zack with a smile on his gorgeous face.

"Hi." Said Kelly as she smiled back and took a step towards him. She leaned up and kissed him romantically.

"Ugh, I can't stand much more of this gushy love stuff unless it involves me. See you later." Said Lisa as she walked away. The bell rang and Mr. Belding came down the stairs.

"Alright everyone get to class. Anyone who's not in their assigned classroom in the next thirty seconds is going to be after school with me." Said Mr. Belding. He walked over to Kelly, Screech, Jessie, Zack, and Slater. "And that means all of you too." The kids started walking to their classes. "Shoo!" All of the kids started to walk a lot faster to their classes.

* * *

Later at the Max, Kelly was sitting at a table alone doing some homework as she waited for her friends to arrive. A waiter who goes to school at Bayside, Mike, comes over to Kelly.

"Hey Kelly." Said Mike.

"Hey Mike. What's up?" Replied Kelly casually.

"Nothing really. Hey where are all of your friends that are usually here?"

"They're on their way."

"Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Saturday, like we could go see a movie or something?" Asked Mike hopefully.

"Mike, I don't know what to say."

"So it's a yes?" Just then Zack, Jessie, Slater, Lisa, and Screech walked into the Max.

"Hey Kelly. Hey Mike!" Exclaimed Jessie as her and the gang walked over to where Mike and Kelly were.

"Hi Jessie. I'll see you later Kelly." Said Mike as he walked back into the kitchens.

"Bye." Replied Kelly.

"What was that about?" Asked Screech.

"Oh nothing." Said Kelly.

"So Kel, want to go out this Saturday night?" Asked Zack. Kelly peered at Mike across the Max.

"Um, actually I already made plans with Mike for Saturday." Said Kelly.

"You can't go out with Mike. You're going out with me, remember?" Reminded Zack.

"Zack, what's one date? What's really going to happen?" Asked Kelly sweetly.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen, you won't be going out with me anymore." Replied Zack angrily.

"Fine then. If you're going to be such an asshole about it I might as well go out with Mike!" Said Kelly as she stood up and walked off to find Mike. She spotted him waiting on a nearby table and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mike?"

"Hey Kelly. What's up?"

"I would love to go out with you Saturday night. Pick me up at around 9, okay?"

"Sure!" Said Mike excitedly.

"See you then!" Said Kelly happily as she walked out of the max and gave Zack a dirty look.

"Did you see that!?" Zack exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, I can't believe Kelly could be such a bitch." Stated Slater.

"Excuse me?" Asked Jessie as she turned to Slater.

"Listen boys, if you think that's being a bitch you try doing what Zack did to me and you'll what a bitch really is." Stated Lisa confidently.

"Besides Zack, you were the one that said you were going to break up with her." Said Jessie.

"I said if she did go out with him and she is so she actually broke up with me." Corrected Zack.

"Screech, you've been pretty quiet. What do you think about this whole thing?" Asked Slater.

* * *

"What? I've been playing tetris in my head the whole time. What are we talking about?" 3 Days later, Zack is sitting on the edge of his bed talking to himself.

"Why did I say that to her? How stupid am I? How come I get so jealous when someone, even our friends, do anything with her?" All of a sudden, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." His best friend, Screech Powers walked into his bedroom. "Hey Screech. What's up?"

"Nothing really, just that I overheard something." Said Screech as he sat down in Zack's bean bag chair.

"Oh yeah, about who?'

"Kelly."

"Kelly? Why should I care about Kelly? We broke up days ago." Said Zack trying to assure himself that that was the truth.

"Well it turns out that Kelly had a really good time with Mike last Saturday and decided to date exclusively." Said Screech.

"What!? I had to go out with Kelly for months before we started to go steady!" Exclaimed Zack.

"I know. But I had to tell you before you saw them together in the hallway making out or something."

"Thanks Screech. What am I going to do now? She's going out with Mike and I'm left all alone." Said Zack sulkily.

"Go out with someone else." Replied Screech.

"Who? Kelly was the ultimate. She's the only person for me."

"How do you know that there's not someone out there who is even better than Kelly?"

"That's true...."

"You never know until you try."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm going to do it! Screech, tomorrow you're going to help me find a girl who's pretty, funny, and damn sexy." Said Zack enthusiastically.

"What about slutty?"

"That's fine too!"

* * *

The next day at school, Zack, Screech, Lisa, and Jessie were hanging out by Zack's locker.

"So you're really going to find someone else?" Asked Jessie.

"Yup, I'm single and free. I can do whatever I want. Hey, see that girl over there? Right now I can go up to her and kiss her and it'd be fine because I'm single!" Said Zack.

"Oh god, this is what happens if you go out with someone for too long and then brake up." Said Lisa obviously annoyed.

"Hey, if you were me you'd be saying the same things." Replied Zack.

"Honey, if I was you I'd be running to the mall to get myself some new cloths because you look like the king of all preps in that." Said Lisa noting Zack's infamous preppy style. Just then Slater walked in the hallway and over to his friends.

"Hey guys, look over there." Said Slater pointing over to the other side of the hallway. Over there was Kelly and Mike flirting and smiling with each other.

"So?" Questioned Zack.

"You don't feel bad at all?" Asked Screech.

"No." Replied Zack. Just then Kelly and Mike started to kiss in the hallway.

"Not even now?" Asked Jessie knowing that Zack must've been crushed on the inside.

"No. What's you're problem. I'm over her." Then Mike grabbed Kelly's ass. Zack's face turned red with anger. "Okay, now I have a problem!" Zack stormed over to where Kelly and Mike were making out.

"Excuse me, if its not too much trouble could you please take your hand off her butt. That kind of behavior is not appropriate in this learning facility." Said Zack as calmly as he possibly could. Mike stopped kissing her and took his hand off of Kelly's butt.

"Sorry." Replied Mike.

"Don't be sorry Mike. Do you mind if I talk to you alone, Zack?" Asked Kelly as she pushed Zack over to the side. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean coming over here and acting like my father or one of my brothers!"

"Kelly, I'm trying to help you. You don't know anything about Mike. You started dating a week ago and you're already making out in hallways with the guy!"

"That's none of your business. Whatever I do with my new boyfriend is my business. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can walk over here and start controlling my life!"

"Jealous! Who's jealous?" Shouted Zack.

"Zack..." Said Kelly knowing that Zack was lying through his teeth.

"Fine, I admit I'm a little jealous but how can you blame me? I was in love with you and I still am. It kills me to see you with anyone else and you know this. Kelly, deep down inside I know you still love me too." Said Zack softly.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Asked Kelly curiously.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt. Mike is known to do a lot of stuff on his dates and I just want you to be safe." Zack said honestly.

"Mike isn't who everyone thinks he is. He's sweet, nice, and romantic. Not everyone is exactly who everyone thinks they are and you for one shouldn't be talking. You and Mike have the same behavior on dates according to everyone else and you and I know that's not always true."

"Kelly, just think about it, please."

"I've already thought about it and I want you out of my life forever, Zack. I don't want you playing mommy with me or trying to be my big protector. I need you out of my life for good. Excuse me." Said Kelly as she walked over to Mike who was waiting for her. They began to walk down the hallway to their next class and Zack punched the locker furiously and grunted as he tried his best to control his anger. His friends came over to him to try to comfort him.

"We herd everything." Said Screech.

"I'm sorry Zack." Jessie said.

"Yeah, we didn't know she was going to turn on you like that." Said Slater.

"Are you going to be okay?" Asked Lisa.

"I think I just ruined every chance of getting Kelly back." Said Zack morosely.

* * *

Later that day Zack, Kelly, Slater, Lisa, Jessie, and Screech were in Science class. Zack was sitting with Screech, Jessie was sitting with Slater, and Kelly was sitting with Lisa.

"How are you feeling now Zack?" Asked Screech.

"A little better. I'm just going to have to try my best to get over her and carry on with my life. I don't need her."

"That's the spirit!"

"Yeah, I don't need her! I'm going to go on with my day and forget about her. Screech, when Dr. Ederle picks us to be lab partners for this marking quarter, help me think of some girls I can call up tonight, okay?"

"Okay!" Said Screech excitedly. The bell rang and Dr. Ederle, a fat, bald old man walked into the classroom.

"Be quiet and shut up. Today we're picking lab partners. I've already picked them out so you can't goof around with your friends during this marking quarter. Group 1 is A.C. and Pete." Said Dr. Ederle monotonously. Slater and Big Pete both stand up and stand next to each other. Slater looks unhappy.

"Yay! I'm paired up with a football player!" Exclaimed Pete.

"Group 2 is Jessica Spano and Franklin." Continued Dr. Ederle. Jessie and Franklin stood up and stood next to each other. "Group 3 is Zachary Morris and Kelly Kapowski." Zack and Kelly both stand up in disagreement.

"What!?" Exclaimed Kelly unhappily.

"Doc Ed, you can't pair me up with her!" Shouted Zack.

"I can Morris, and I did." Replied Dr. Ederle unchanged.

"But sir, you don't understand- -" Started Kelly.

"And I don't care either. You two will perform all of the required lab experiments, as will all of the rest of the groups. If problems between you two arise, I shall simply take points off of your grade. I advise you two to overcome whatever problem you have with each other and work together as a team to complete each lab, now go stand with the rest of the groups in silence."

Zack and Kelly stoond with the other lab groups and both try to pretend the other one wasn't there. Dr. Ederle continued reading off names.

"God, this is all your fault." Kelly whispered to Zack.

"My fault! How is it my fault?" Exclaimed Zack in a whisper.

"I said no talking you two!" Shouted Dr. Ederle.

"I bet you told him to make me your lab partner!" Whispered Kelly bitterly.

"I did not!" Shouted Zack out loud.

"That's it! Kelly and Zack go to Mr. Belding's office right now!" Shouted Dr. Ederle

In Mr. Belding's office, Kelly and Zack were waiting for Mr. Belding to arrive.

"Why did you get me into trouble?" Asked Kelly more annoyed than ever.

"I didn't get you into to trouble, you started talking first, remember?"

"No. How am I going to tell my parents about this? I never got kicked out of a class before; never in my whole life."

"It's not that big of a deal, Kel."

"Not for you. For you this is like a daily routine! Normal people behave themselves and don't stick their nose into other people's business!"

"Why do you keep bringing everything back to what I said to you before? Are you so fixated on the fact that it didn't take me a week to stop loving you, or the you can't admit that you still are in love me?" Kelly looked at Zack speechless.

"How do you know all of this?" Asked Kelly quietly.

"Because Kel, I know you. I know almost everything about you. You and I have been through so much together for such a long time its no wonder I know how you think." Said Zack just as softly as her. They both looked deep into each other's eyes for a moment until Mr. Belding walked in.

"Okay, now what happened? Dr. Ederle said that you two were distrubting his class. And Kelly, this isn't like you! Zack...well, lets just say I'm not surprised."

"Sir, I was the one who started talking, not Kelly. If you are going to punish anyone, let it be me." Said Zack standing up.

"Okay then, Zack. You have one of week detention starting tomorrow. But one thing bothers me about this whole thing, I thought you two were friends? I thought that you two were more than friends." Said Mr. Belding looking at the two teenagers.

"We were more than friends," said Kelly she turned and looked at Zack, "...but not anymore."

"Oh, I see. Listen, you kids have to learn how to keep your personal lives out of your school lives. You can't bring whatever happens out of school into your classroom. I want you two to fix up whatever went wrong so you could bare to be in the same room with one another without shouting. And that's not a request it's a demand. Now get back to class." And with that, Zack and Kelly left Mr. Belding's office and began to walk back to class.

"Why did you confess when I was the one who started talking?" Asked Kelly.

"Because people do stupid things when they're in love."

* * *

Later that night Mike pulled up to the beach parking lot in his car with Kelly at his side. Mike parked the car and Kelly turns to Mike.

"So, what do you want to do?" Asked Kelly.

"I think you have a pretty good idea of what I want to." Mike goes to Kelly and tries to kiss her.

"Mike!"

"What?"

"Can we please talk first or something?"

"Fine, whatever...so, um, how was your day?"

"It was okay. How was yours?"

"It was awesome! In Algebra, I took Mrs. Hicks' rolley chair and rolled out and around the hallway! Then when I had to come back in, I stuffed Brendan in the garbage can!" Said Mike enthusiastically.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Kelly in disgust.

"He was standing right by it and I thought it would make everyone laugh since he's a loser."

"Oh how sweet." Said Kelly sarcastically.

"Okay, is that enough talking?" Asked Mike.

"No. Zack and I used to talk for hours before we did anything."

"Well just in case you haven't noticed already, I'm not Zack. I'm Mike."

"I know."

"Cool." Said Mike as a girn appeared on his face. He leaned over to kiss her and this time Kelly didn't stop him. After a few minutes he tried to get on top of her. Kelly screamed then pushed Mike off of her.

"Mike, what's wrong with you?"

"What? I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you Mike. I guess...I'll do it."

"Hot!" Once again Mike leaned in to kiss Kelly.

"Wait, one more thing. What I am I thinking right now?" Mike looked at Kelly. Kelly was staring lovingly into Mike's eyes. Mike looked confused. Kelly then looked pissed off.

"Um...it's like...um..."

"That's what I thought." Said Kelly said thoroughly annoyed. Kelly stormed out of the car and began to walk back to the main road.

"Kelly! Kelly please, come back! Please, Kel?" Pleaded Mike from his car.

"We're over and don't you dare try calling me!" Yelled Kelly.

"Where are you going to go? You live a mile away! C'mon let me give you a drive home." Insisted Mike.

"No! I thought you loved me Mike?"

"Love? I thought you didn't care about that crap, Kel? The only reason I asked you out was because I thought I could score with a cheerleader. I guess I was wrong." And with that Mike drove out of the parking lot and left Kelly to walk home.

* * *

Kelly walked up to Zack's front door and took a deep breath. She rang the doorbell and Zack opened up the door a few moments later.

"Kelly? What are you doing here? Were you crying?" Asked Zack as he saw tears in Kelly's eyes.

"Can we talk inside? Please?"

"Yeah sure, come on in. Let's talk in my room." Said Zack as he led her in the house and took her jacket from her. Kelly sniffled and tears began to fall down her face again.

"Okay." The two walked upstairs up to Zack's room. They got in the room and Zack closed the door as Kelly took a seat on his bed.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Asked Zack with concern.

"Remember what you said to me earlier about how you knew what I was thinking because you were in love with me? I was with Mike and we were in his car at the beach and right before he kissed me I asked him to guess what I was thinking and he didn't say anything! Then he said the only reason he went out with me is because he thought I was a slut and he could score."

"That asshole! How could he do that to you!" Shouted Zack more angry than he had ever been his entire life.

"I know. I am never going to talk to him again."

"So, uh, what brought you here?" Asked Zack.

"Well after he tried to molest me, I got out of the car and started walking. He offered me a ride and I said no. I was just so upset, I didn't know where I was going. When I looked up I was here. I guess you were the only person that I knew who lived in the area."

"But Jessie lives right next door." Zack pointed out.

"I guess I'm so used to coming to you when I have a problem it was just instinct." Said Zack honestly. Tears started to run down Kelly's face. Zack wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"It's going to be okay, Kel. You'll see." Said Zack reassuringly.

"Zack, I made the worst mistake. I shouldn't have broken up with you, I shouldn't have gone out with Mike. I'm so sorry." Said Kelly in between sniffles.

"It's okay. You had a right to be mad at me. I was jealous and arrogant and stupid."

"Yeah, you were." Said Kelly with a slight laugh.

"See, you're getting back to your normal self already." Kelly and Zack let go of one another.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you were telling me all of those horrible things about Mike. I guess I was so jaded I didn't want to believe you."

"It's okay. I didn't believe you when you said that you didn't love me anymore either."

"So even after all of this, you still love me?" Am embarrassed smile came upon Zack's face and he looked down.

"Zack?" Zack looked up and looked Kelly straight in the eye.

"Yeah, I guess I still love you."

"Do you think that maybe we could get back together?"

"Like, right now?" Asked Zack.

"Right now." Confirmed Kelly.

"Of course."

"Good because I've had the urge to do this since I saw you tonight"

"Do what?" Asked Zack. Kelly smiled mischivelously and kissed Zack.

"Let's pretend that this whole thing with Mike never happened and we can start off where we left off." Said Kelly happily.

"And where did we leave off exactly?"

"Well, we were discussing the right time to have sex."

"Ah yes. I do remember."

"I think I know the best time."

"When? And please, don't say our wedding night."

"No, how about right now?" Suggested Kelly.

"Now? As in right now?"

"As long as you have condoms we could do it right now."

"But...?"

"Your parents are away, right?"

"Yeah, but what about your parents?"

"I can tell them about what happened with Mike and that I stayed at Jessie's. It's okay, she'll vouch for me." Zack smiled.

"Good." Zack started to kiss Kelly but Kelly stopped him after a moment.

"Just one thing before we do this. What am I thinking right now?" Zack looked down at his beautiful girfriend's face and studied it for a few moments.

"You're thinking about how much you love me and how long you've been waiting for this." Kelly kissed him quickly.

"Ooh, you hit it right on the head."

"Then I deserve to be rewarded." Said Zack slyly.

"I think I can help with that reward." Zack and Kelly start making out and the rest is history!


	2. The Morning After

Kelly's eyes fluttered open as the morning sun filled the room. She looked in front of her and saw Zack still sleeping right next to her, just where he had been when they had fallen asleep. She moved closer to him and put her hand over Zack's bare chest. Zack's eyes opened at the feel of her touch. He looked at Kelly and smiled gently. "Hey." Said Kelly gently.

"Hey." He replied sleepily. He yawned. "How long have you been up?"

"Not too long." Kelly looked into Zack's eyes and smiled.

"Mmm, come here." He said as he pulled his girlfriend closer. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her on the forehead. "Last night was amazing." He said quietly as if he didn't want to disturb the moment.

"Mmm, it was." Agreed Kelly.

"Are you okay?" He asked becoming more concerned. He knew it had been a little painful for her last night but he didn't know just how painful and if she was still feeling bad about the whole Mike situation that had arose.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore." Zack picked up Kelly's hand from his chest, kissed it, and held it closely to his face. "You're beautiful." He said honestly.

"I must look horrible." Kelly said. "My hair must be a wreck."

"Well I love your hair just the way it is and I love everything else about you too." Kelly giggled.

"You're so sweet, Zack."

"That's because I'm crazy about you. I really am. I never thought I could find anyone was beautiful and wonderful and caring as you." Said Zack as he looked deep into Kelly's brown eyes.

"You mean it?" Asked Kelly. Zack nodded and began to kiss Kelly gently and sweetly at first hen each kiss become longer and more passionate. Kelly broke their kisses and put a finger to her boyfriend's lips. "I think it's time to get up."

"Mmm but I am up." Moaned Zack playfully.

"Zack..." Warned Kelly. Zack sighed.

"You're right." Kelly smiled and got out of bed. She began to gather her discarded clothes from the floor. Zack laughed. "What?" Kelly asked defensively.

"Ha, you're naked." Said Zack happily from his bed propped up on one arm.

"So? You've seen me naked before." Said Kelly playfully.

"Not naked like this." Said Zack as he got up and out of the bed. He walked over to Kelly and put his hands on her petite waist.

"Do you know what would be nice? A shower. Just the two of us." Suggested Kelly clutching her clothes to her chest.

"Really?" Asked Zack surprised as to what his girlfriend had just suggested. Kelly nodded.

"Just a shower though. No sex in the shower." Zack looked disappointed for a moment but then decided that it was better than nothing.

A half an hour later the two were out of the shower and were drying off and getting dressed in Zack's bedroom. Kelly was brushing her hair and Zack was putting on his socks. The phone rang and Zack picked it up. "Hello?" He asked.

"Zack? It's Lisa."

"Hey Lisa. What's up?"

"Do you know where Kelly is?" Asked Lisa. "I called her private line and she didn't answer. Have you heard from her today?" Zack looked nervously at Kelly.

"Yeah, she called me from Jessie's last night. She said she missed me." Said Zack. He was glad that he was so good at making up lies off of the top of his head.

"I thought she went on a date with Mike?"

"She did but...it's complicated." He said as he saw Kelly eyeing him curiously. "She'll explain it to you later today, I'm sure."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye." And with that Zack hung up the phone. Kelly turned to him.

"What was that about?" She asked in a worried tone.

"You've got to call Jessie and make sure that she's going to vouch for you." Said Zack as he handed Kelly the phone. "I told Lisa you were there." Kelly immediately began to dial Jessie's number.

"Jessie...if anyone asks I slept at your house last night...No! Not with Mike! Zack and I are back together and...well, yeah...Jessie, please don't be mad! Please just do this one thing for me...Okay. Thanks so much! Bye!"

"All good?" Asked Zack. Kelly nodded.

"Now I just need to call my parents and tell them that I slept at Jessie's."

"Okay. Want me to go make breakfast?"

"Sure. Zack, I don't think I could ask for a better boyfriend. I love you."

"I love you too." He said. He quickly kissed her and headed downstairs to make breakfast for him and the love of his life.

* * *

"Oh my god, you actually slept with Zack?" Asked Lisa in pure disbelief.

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down. I don't want all of Bayside knowing about my sexual escapades." Exclaimed Kelly quietly.

"I just don't believe it." Said Jessie. "I thought you two broke up. What happened?"

"Well I went out with Mike and all he wanted to do was have sex. He almost molested me." Said Kelly seriously. Lisa and Jessie's mouths gapped open. "I wouldn't stay in the car with him so I got out and started walking. Before I knew it I was at Zack's house. His parents were gone and we both realized just how much we love each other. Then before we knew it..." Kelly trailed off smiling.

"Kelly you look so happy!" Squealed Lisa.

"I am. The whole thing was so romantic. We took a shower together in the morning and he even made me breakfast too!"

"Gosh...every time Slater and I have done it it's always been in his car. Nothing ever like what you and Zack did." Admitted Jessie.

"Was it good?" Inquired Lisa. Kelly nodded happily.

"I came three times!" Exclaimed Kelly quietly.

"Oh my god..." Said Lisa.

"Did you use protection?" Asked Jessie. Kelly relived all of the events of the previous night searching every memory for a condom.

"Um...I can't remember. We might have."

"Kelly!" Shouted Lisa.

"What?" Asked Kelly defensively.

"How can you be so stupid?" Asked Lisa harshly.

"I'm not stupid and either is Zack! We let our emotions get the best of us and it just...happened! What else can I say? I can't explain it! "

"Kelly, you do know that there is a possibility of you being pregnant, right?" Asked Jessie.

"I never thought about it that way." Thought Kelly out loud. 

"This is very serious. I think you should go talk to Zack as soon as possible and get things straightened out." Suggested Jessie.

"Okay, I'll go." Said Kelly reluctantly. She got up from their table at The Max and headed for the door. Just as she was about to leave, Zack Morris walked in.

"Zack!" Said Kelly in surprise.

"Hey Kelly." Said Zack happily. He leaned down and kissed her quickly. He then studied her face for a minute and noticed her worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." Lied Kelly. Zack looked at her. He knew she was lying to him.

"I know you're lying. What is wrong Kelly? You can tell me. I love you." He looked at Kelly and she avoided eye contact. He sighed. "Let's go and sit down and talk. Please?" Kelly nodded reluctantly as the two found a table far away from Jessie and Lisa. "Please Kelly, tell me what's wrong. Is it that you regret last night or something?"

"No! No, of course not! Last night was great. You know that I enjoyed myself. It's just..."

"Just what? What did I do?"

"More like what you didn't do." Zack eyed Kelly wearily. He didn't know what she was talking about. "You didn't do anything...and I think that's why we're having this problem."

"What problem?" Zack asked as he got more frustrated. He had no idea what Kelly was hinting at and he was getting sick of it. Kelly sighed out of frustrated.

"Did you use a condom last night?" Asked Kelly straightforward. Zack was a little taken aback at her.

"No."

"Zack!" Shouted Kelly.

"I didn't have any! I had no idea what happened was going to happen last night! I tried my best to be careful though."

"How could you try to be careful?" Asked Kelly curiously.

"I tried it better. You know..." Zack didn't want to say that he tried not to cum in the middle of The Max.

"Ooh." Said Kelly. "Oh, okay. I get it now...But still Zack, we should've used one. We should use one no matter what."

"I know and I promise next time that I'll have a whole box for just the two of us."

"Good because I don't want you using any with any other girl." Said Kelly smiling.

"You know I would never do that. I love you too much to do that."

"I know." Kelly began to play with the bracelet on her wrist absentmindedly.

"Are you okay?" Asked Zack. Kelly looked up right into his hazel eyes.

"No...not completely."

"What's bothering you still?"

"I'm worried I might be pregnant."

"Oh." Was the only response Zack could think of. He never thought he'd hear those words be uttered from Kelly's lips, not at least for five years or so. He had never thought or worried about her getting pregnant. "I'm sure you're not pregnant. You're not late or anything are you?"

"No. I'm not supposed to get it for a week or so."

"Everything is going to be fine, you'll see. Everything is just going to be just the same as before only more...pleasurable." Said Zack as he cocked an eyebrow. Kelly laughed.

"You're horrible!" She exclaimed playfully.

"But I'm sexy."

"Yes, sadly that's true. You're the sexiest guy I know."

"And you're the sexiest girl on the face of the Earth." Replied Zack. He reached out for Kelly's hand and kissed it.

"You're such a romantic."

"I know. I can't help it." Admitted Zack. "I don't have to be a romantic if you'd like."

"No I love romance! It's so...romantic!"

* * *

A week passed without anything outstanding. Zack and Kelly spent time together but never slept together. Zack's parents arrived home and never suspected a thing. They didn't even notice the underware Kelly had accidentally left in Zack's room. Kelly was in the car with Zack as they drove through town. She spotted a pharmacy and realized that she needed a few things. "Zack, can we go to the pharmacy? I need to get some stuff and I don't feel like going back out tonight once I get home."

"Okay." Said Zack as he pulled into the pharmacy. "I'll stay here." Kelly left the car and entered the pharmacy. She walked up and down the isles looking for the femine products. There she spotted her brand of tampons and picked them up. She turned around and saw the section of home pregnancy tests. She looked from her tampons to the pregnancy test. Kelly's period hadn't started yet but she wanted to be sure that it wouldn't surprise her at school one day and embarrass her. That's what the tampons were for. She looked again at the pregnancy test and sighed. She picked it up and headed for the checkout.

* * *

"Kelly, I really need to go. I want to say goodbye. Hurry up. What's taking so long?" Asked Zack through Kelly's bathroom door. After the pharmacy Zack had dropped off Kelly at her house and came upstairs for a few minutes to see some pictures she had recently developed for photography class. Kelly said that she needed to go to the bathroom and brought her bag from the pharmacy into the bathroom with her. Zack assumed that she probably had her period and needed a tampon. He looked at his watch again and knocked on the door. Just as he was about to say something Kelly opened the door. Kelly stood there looking paler than she had looked when she had gone in. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just...girl stuff." She said. Zack nodded.

"I understand. Listen, I got to go. I'll talk to you later tonight, okay?" Kelly nodded.

"Bye."

"Bye." Said Zack just before he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few moments then Zack walked over to the door. He grasped the doorknob and began to turn just as Kelly couldn't hold her silence anymore.

"Zack, I'm pregnant."


End file.
